1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to push button assemblies, and more particularly, to push button assemblies which can be maintained in either of a first or a second position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art push button assemblies having first and second maintained positions, it has been difficult to obtain adequate performance such that minimum force could be used to push a collar member from its first maintained position to its second maintained position, while ensuring that a greater degree of force would be necessary to pull the collar member from its second maintained position back to is first maintained position.